<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by loveloki123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566356">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123'>loveloki123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇尝试写一下青少年对于爱情那种懵懂萌发的状态，想说……这篇我真的尽力了！不管写的怎么样，确实是自己最用心的一篇。<br/>是看了穆齐尔的《学生托乐思的迷惘》以后疯狂想写的东西，这里推荐一下这本，感兴趣的小伙伴可以去了解一下。在这里我还是说一点关于自己写的这篇东西，情节上有一点借鉴这本书的内容，但大部分还是改动了的，因为毕竟再喜欢仿作的时候用人家的东西也写不成自己的。这是我在摸索着完成这篇时最深刻的体会。<br/>很艰难，但终于把这篇完成了！有成人对未成年qj的剧情，不适者勿入！<br/>感谢观看！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Loki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《Lost》<br/>    1.<br/>“我知道是谁了。”下课后，勒克走到丹身边，尽量压低音量。<br/>接着那两个人就一阵叽叽咕咕，汤姆听不清了，他的目光正追随在洛基身上，然后一个影子挡在了他面前。“怎么？”汤姆的视线被遮住了，他心不在焉的问着，身体赶紧向右偏，可惜这么一瞬间，洛基已经踏出教室了。他只能恋恋不舍地将视线转回来，看着面前的勒克和丹，把手上的书合起来，他感到一阵紧张。<br/>“我知道偷钱的人是谁了……”勒克左右看了看，压低音量。<br/>“洛基！”丹抢答，打破了勒克故意营造出的神秘气氛。<br/>“我今天早上看见洛基翻他柜子！”勒克赶紧把话头抢回去，他不耐烦的瞪了丹一眼。<br/>“你丢东西了？”汤姆问丹。<br/>“等等……”丹不太确定，小跑到教室后面，打开自己的储物柜。<br/>过几分钟，他喊：“丢了！”<br/>汤姆摇摇头，他觉得丹的举动有点滑稽可笑：“我不太确信……”他略微思索一下，这事说不通，洛基怎么会偷丹的钱呢，“他家多有钱啊！”<br/>“或许是爱好？”勒克猜测，“不是有一种强迫症吗？”他一边摸索自己的下巴一边咬紧了下唇，“你上次丢的钱说不定也是他偷的！”<br/>“你们别乱猜了。”越来越离谱，汤姆已经对他的胡乱猜测失去了兴趣。<br/>“我们去问问他。”丹打定注意，与勒克交换了眼神。他们心中已经有了自己的答案，这时也不再看汤姆了。<br/>“如果是呢？哈哈，我们可以……”勒克说着，眼珠来回转，他的嘴角忍不住上扬，把胳膊架在丹的脖子上。心里盘算着，如果真是洛基干的，他们能利用这个狠狠敲他一笔。<br/>……</p><p>接下来一整天，汤姆也没有再注意他们。直到下了晚课，他习惯性的在教室多坐一下，一个人捧着诗集看：<br/>你那一致推崇的完美容貌，<br/>谁也不能篡改；<br/>舌头和心灵都一起赞颂；<br/>真实的道理仇敌也不能否认。<br/>这样，赞美把你容貌充实，<br/>但还是这赞美，一面恭维……<br/>读着书页上的铅字，他整个思绪都随着诗句飘移……<br/>“嘿，汤姆。”<br/>有人打断了他，汤姆顺着声音抬头正对上一双墨绿色的眼睛，这让他有一种……变幻了时空的错觉。脑海中想象出的美丽被眼前现存的实体完全取代了，这个意识击中了他的心。“哦，嗨，洛基。”汤姆把手指叠在一起，搓了搓手心。<br/>啊，现在那双闪耀着神秘色彩的眸子离他那么近……<br/>汤姆有些忸怩的看着洛基的脸又朝他贴近了点，这远超出了一般交际关系的距离使汤姆脸上一热，不由自主地动了动喉结，优雅的颈部线条上尚未发育成熟的凸起，像刚结出的嫩果，带着青涩。<br/>“我要告诉你，你的钱是我拿的。”洛基盯着汤姆的眼睛。<br/>汤姆乍一听到这个话亲口从洛基嘴里说出来，整个眉头锁在一起，嘴唇也抿起来。<br/>洛基俯过来，嘴唇堪堪贴上了汤姆的耳垂，“勒克和丹的钱也是我拿的。”<br/>汤姆暂时失语了，倒也不只是因为洛基说话的内容。<br/>“他们说要揭发我。”洛基又拉开了与汤姆间的距离，重新坐回椅子上，说着，眼底多了一丝落寞，显得楚楚可怜？汤姆不知道用这个词来形容是否恰当。<br/>“你先把早上拿的还给他们……”洛基的眼神让汤姆不知所措，回答的话刚出口他就后悔了，他不想让洛基知道自己也参与了“怀疑”他的事情……手指在桌下捏紧了裤子，不过洛基好像没注意到他话里的漏洞，汤姆暗自松了口气。<br/>“没了。”<br/>“没了？！”汤姆很惊讶，但是决定完全相信洛基的话，他开始转着脑袋帮他想办法，“你让家里……”<br/>洛基做了个手势打断了汤姆，他摇头：“没有，我家老头子的钱都给我哥哥花，我每个月只有少得可怜的零花钱。”<br/>汤姆语塞，飞快地在脑海中搜索着各种词汇，他想安慰洛基。但是理智告诉他不要妄言别人的家事，即使情感的天秤已经无限于倾向眼前的人。<br/>洛基趁汤姆在想什么的时候转回身去，抬起胳膊，抹了抹眼睛，然后又转回来小声说：“我和家人的关系有些微妙……”他边说显得很沮丧。他现在的样子，让汤姆想起来姐姐家的小猫，每次那只小黑猫感觉委屈的时候，两只耳朵就耷拉在小脑袋上。<br/>“我这个月还剩了些钱，你拿去用。”汤姆迟疑了一下，把手按在洛基的肩上，说实话，虽然在一个班，但他从来没想到自己会和洛基有过多的接触，他意识到自己现在竟然有些兴奋，他语速很快的补充，“晚上回寝室拿给你。”<br/>“你有多少？”洛基期待的眨巴他的大眼睛。<br/>“有三十几……”汤姆的眼睛游到右上角，从记忆中抠挖着一切可能储存现金的角落。<br/>“不够！”洛基突然扑上来攥住汤姆的手，“勒克说我不把钱全还了，就要去告发我，那样的话，我就没法活了。”<br/>“要不再和别人借一点。”奥丁家的家教应该是很严的，汤姆同情的声音变得更柔软。<br/>“我不想让别人知道我去借钱。”洛基握着汤姆的力道放松了些，一道红晕染上了白皙的脸颊。<br/>这场谈话持续了不短的时间，过后汤姆虽然也十分害羞但在心里却抱着……“这为了洛基”，而以自己的名义去帮借钱了。他虽然尚不能明确的表达，但已经体察到自己内心有股想要亲近洛基的冲动。<br/>不过，借钱并不是件容易事。<br/>学校里大部分刚离开家庭禁锢的男孩儿们都不约而同的选择把钱花在吃喝玩乐上，仅少部分有存款的，也都不愿意伸出援手。抛开其他因素不谈，攒钱这件事于他们来说更像是一种囤积的怪癖，只有握在自己手里才能让他们放心。更有甚者，巴不得以旁观者的角度悠闲的抛几句风凉话。<br/>在汤姆帮洛基四处奔走的时候，<br/>勒克和丹正在另一处快活。<br/>那儿是他们这所寄宿学校里一部分男孩的欢乐场，对于逐渐萌发出关于“性”方面模糊意识的少年，非常具有诱惑力。<br/>即使，那里只有一栋破败的阁楼，与毗邻的建筑风格反差巨大。家境优渥的贵族少爷们很喜欢在那里得到与自己阶级截然不同的“体验”。那儿住着的是一个刚满三十岁的乡村妇人，岁月过早的在她脸上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，她的粗俗举止，完全与他们所接触到的任何家族女性都没有共同之处，但这丝毫没有减退甚至还增加了他们不断前往的欲望。<br/>勒克和丹已经不是第一次一起来找伊了，因为这项额外的支出在两人相互配合的游说下甚至还有还价的余地，不过伊不会让步太多，虽然她很喜欢男孩子们为了争夺她的注意暗中较劲，但她需要靠这个维系生活。比如现在，她在要价上绝对不会再让步一枚硬币。<br/>“滚！”<br/>这是勒克和丹伴随着巨大的关门声听到伊说的最后一句话。<br/>被轰出来后，他们俩先是站在门口面面相觑，接着互相狠瞪了一眼，像是都在埋怨对方不会说话。他们沿路返回学校，周身散发出逼仄的低气压。<br/>“都怪洛基。”勒克一脚踢飞脚边的一颗石子，他认为自己精准的发现了导致他们今晚丢尽脸面的始作俑者。<br/>“是啊！不然这次我们不会被轰出来！”这太丢脸了！丹看着夜色中朦胧的建筑轮廓，眯着只眼附和。</p><p>“还钱，让他赶紧还钱！妈的。”勒克无处发泄的情绪攒在体内变成了一股邪火，他拼命压抑着想要一拳把洛基那张人见人爱的漂亮脸蛋儿砸成肉饼的冲动。他在虚空挥了挥拳头，咬牙切齿的翻着白眼，模样难看至极。<br/>“等等……”正在勒克气急败坏的时候，丹把他拦下来，他若有所思的附在同伴的耳边说出自己的建议……他说他想到了好主意……<br/>在这两个人谈论的时候……我们再来谈谈汤姆，作为三人组中的一员，汤姆也在他两位朋友的带领下来找过伊，不过他的经历不怎么美好。他们做那事的时候伊一直毫无表情的面对汤姆，只有在听勒克咬着她耳朵讲下流话的时候才笑一笑。伊是个蛮有个性的女子，她对汤姆的评价是：“这孩子怪怪的。”那天，汤姆从伊那里出来时，脚步虚浮，整个人晕乎乎的。他不记得自己是提前或是在什么时候离开的了，一种来自心理和生理双重的羞耻感将他整个人牢牢地缚住，他每次再回想起这段经历都会面红耳赤……在这里，汤姆没有体会到像勒克和丹那样的快乐。<br/>……<br/>重回当下，<br/>勒克和丹已经就他们讨论的事情达成了一致，这两个人的嘴角都带着一股奇异的微笑，同时踏入了校门。</p><p>2.<br/>当晚，睡觉时间。汤姆躺在床上，虽然感到精神萎靡，但周围沉重的呼吸声和鼾声丝毫起不到催眠的作用。他不知道自己是否睡着了……洛基的脸突然出现在他面前，接着那张脸孔又分裂成无数张，开始旋转。“它们”的嘴全部一开一合的，声音听上去既飘渺又虚幻，其中一些在叫汤姆的名字，另一些诉说自己的家事，还有一些贴的很近，近到让汤姆觉得很舒适……<br/>逐渐沉迷了……汤姆觉得自己已经和梦幻融为一体，但这快乐没有持续太久，他好像从半空中掉下来，猛地睁开眼睛，心脏狂跳个不停。<br/>勒克的声音是真实的，他的手指贴在嘴唇上，说：“老地方找我们。”<br/>汤姆从床上微微欠起身子，看着勒克和丹轻手轻脚的走出去。<br/>洛基？看见他们离去的背影，汤姆脑海中浮现出洛基的名字。他目光精准的越过一个个黑糊糊的影子锁定在洛基身上。洛基此时正很安稳的躺着。正好有一道月光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在他身上，使他周身萦绕出淡淡的朦胧的光线，恬静的像一场梦幻。<br/>从没觉得，自己有一天也许……可以，和他靠得很近。汤姆坐起来，静悄悄走到洛基身边，他的黑发长短适中，有几根遮在了额头上。怎么有人能睡觉都这么美，看了足足两分钟，汤姆才走回自己的位置，穿好鞋，踏着勒克和丹的脚步上楼去了。</p><p>他们所谓的“老地方”其实就是就睡眠室上面的阁楼，连着楼梯拐角，堆满了乱七八糟的东西，这个已经被所有人遗忘的地方，就是他们的秘密基地。<br/>汤姆还记得自己第一次到这个地方，就被灰尘呛到了。其实，他们需要这间“密室”也没有什么特别的含义，只是在无限分享的空间里妄图保留一点隐私，这里是可以将白日里所隐藏的自己释放的场所。<br/>“听着，”勒克划开一根火柴，把灯点燃，看着汤姆的眼睛说，“我们决定先不告发他。”汤姆当然知道这个“他”是指谁。<br/>汤姆点点头，他其实还不太习惯在阁楼的交谈，并且觉得来多少次也不会习惯。他的注意力移开了，看着在诡谲的烛光照拂下，他们的影子贴在杂物上被拉扯到变形，随着说话的手势和飘忽的火苗显得异常狰狞。汤姆有些不安的抿抿嘴唇，抱着膝盖靠箱子坐好，视线又回到说话者身上。勒克和丹比他年龄要大，大部分时间都是他们带着汤姆行动。<br/>“我们要帮助他。”丹附和。<br/>汤姆不太清楚这个“我们”和“帮助”的确切含义，但显然他俩已经商量好了，他只需要扮演自己的角色，“怎么帮呢？”<br/>“他没有钱，就让他为我们做事。”勒克对着空气说，“直到把债抵了。”他又猛地把脸转回来，和汤姆对视，汤姆看到他的眼神里充斥着一种病态和特殊的狂热。<br/>“哦……”<br/>“当然，他也欠你钱，你可以让他……”丹插话了，他歪歪头，“让洛基帮你削铅笔什么的……”话音刚落，勒克和丹开始看着对方狂笑，他们边笑边偷偷看汤姆，汤姆知道他们在嘲笑他。<br/>他有点生气了，自己并不是他们眼中什么都不懂的样子，“你们到底要让他干什么？”<br/>丹捂着肚子拉长音调，“哈！你绝对想不到。”勒克抛来一个了然的眼神，“我们要让他做我们的情人。”接着他换上一副逗弄小孩子的语气，“嘿，汤姆，你懂情人是什么意思吗？”<br/>“我怎么不懂……”汤姆涨红了脸，赌气离开了他们的阁楼。</p><p>回到寝室，他气冲冲的把自己裹在被子里，使劲闭上眼睛。他要睡觉了！但是丹的话像钻子一样在他脑袋里嗡嗡响，“情人……”<br/>“我们要让他做我们的情人。”<br/>……<br/>这一夜，<br/>梦里出现了很多缤纷的色块。<br/>……<br/>早上起来，汤姆尴尬的发现自己的睡裤脏了。悄声换好衣服，他感觉有双视线一直盯着自己。但这在同学间也算心照不宣的事情，他佯装淡定的继续整理着床铺。背对着从嘈杂的空气中清晰的分辨出洛基的声音，兀自红了耳根。天哪！希望他千万别注意到。<br/>教室里，汤姆的位置能看到洛基的背影，今天，他为数不多的在课上就开始走神了。他有些慌乱，体察到内心对于眼前这个人……产生了异样的情绪。是在什么时候呢？他不希望是在这两天发生的，他愿意自己能更高尚点。思绪游离了很久，直到铃声响起，他的视线才重新聚焦在黑板上，密密麻麻的板书……他都没跟上，不过还好昨天晚课预习来着，他揉揉自己的一头卷毛，在心里劝诫自己寻找合适的时间再思考自己对洛基的感情。<br/>课间，勒克跑过来告诉汤姆，今天晚上他们就要带洛基去密室。汤姆听着，他知道他们要洛基做“情人”的意思，皱紧了眉，“你们跟他说了吗？”<br/>“他同意了。”勒克轻飘飘的回答。<br/>同意了？！汤姆心里震惊，接着脑海中不由自主的出现了洛基在密室里的场景……<br/>“他也没得选。”看见汤姆的表情，勒克已经失去了和他继续聊下去的欲望，他要去找丹了。他们俩还要在一起好好琢磨怎么让“洛基还债”。<br/>看见勒克转身，汤姆赶紧切断了脑海中的遐想，他冲上去抓住勒克的胳膊，声音有些急促：“我觉得应该告诉老师，而不是你们……私底下帮助他。”他把“私底下”三个字咬的很重。<br/>勒克原本笑着的表情立马拉下来，他厌烦的推开汤姆，不爽的瞪着眼睛，骂他：“多管闲事！”<br/>汤姆委屈的回到座位上，窘迫的察觉到有泪水涌上来，没办法，他情绪激动的时候总是这样。他向上望着，不停的用嘴呼吸，好像这样做就能把眼泪憋回去。</p><p>今天一整天洛基都没再来找汤姆。<br/>而汤姆一直在心里盘算，要不要把洛基的事告诉老师。<br/>他觉得自己有些自作主张，如果洛基自己都同意了，那他有权利再去干涉吗？洛基绝对是为了不让养父母知道，才答应勒克和丹的。但洛基一定不知道，勒克他们会用什么手段对付他，汤姆忧心忡忡，洛基看上去那么纯洁无暇。<br/>……<br/>……<br/>当晚，汤姆躺在床上，他没有睡，一直注意听着周围的动静。翻了个身，在暗淡的光线中睁着眼睛，观察。勒克、洛基，丹先后走出了寝室。<br/>他们没叫他。<br/>汤姆手心开始冒汗……<br/>在他这个年纪，对情事已经有了初步的意识，更不用说他也跟同伴们去过那种地方，对于隐蔽的肢体接触有了一定的体验，他确实摸了伊的胸，但是除了“摸着别人隐私部位”的羞涩劲儿之外并没有其余的情感，一股神秘的色彩依然笼罩在他和他想探索的答案之间，他觉得是因为缺乏了那个叫做“爱情”——他和伊之间没有的东西，只有在拥有这点的前提下，进行的亲热才能让他感受到真正的快乐。在他的想象中，爱情应该是圣洁的，就像洛基给他的印象一样。但此时，一想到洛基，便有一股力量在心底里撩拨着汤姆的心弦，在他的思绪中激起震荡。虽然……但是，与洛基相关的一切，既危险又具有诱惑力。<br/>汤姆在黑夜里深吸一口气，<br/>接着闭上眼睛，开始在脑海中构建洛基的形象，白嫩修长的脖颈……<br/>墨绿色的眼睛……<br/>就那么静静的望着自己，接着洛基的表情开始变化，他的双颊泛出绯红，嘴唇轻轻撅起来，呼出甜蜜的热气。<br/>汤姆搓了搓指尖，仿佛感受到了洛基手背粘腻的触感。<br/>他偷偷的把手按向自己身下。<br/>……<br/>与此同时，密室里，洛基已经听从勒克的命令脱光了衣服。月光，给他苍白的皮肤又罩上了一层薄薄的皎洁。洛基觉得有点冷，不太适应光溜溜的暴露在空气中，身体在颤抖。勒克和丹则衣冠整齐的坐在杂物箱上，炽热的视线由上到下的扫荡着眼前那具裸露的身体。<br/>狭窄的空间里，由于物品杂乱的堆积和强行的闯入者变得更加拥挤。<br/>不过，想象中的粗暴暂时还没落在洛基身上，那两个“行刑者”依然在用眼神羞辱着他，这一刻，在他们眼里，洛基像一只刚出生便被人夺走的幼崽，无助又无措。<br/>“过来。”勒克率先打破了这片沉默，他跷着一只脚，高声叫道，“你不会想让我们过去找你吧？”<br/>洛基呼了口气，光脚朝他走过去，地上有一些碎物的渣子，硌得他脚心又疼又痒。他小心翼翼的站在勒克面前，等候着他的下一个指令。<br/>“你之前做过吗？和男人。”丹也在一旁开口了。<br/>洛基摇头。<br/>“说话！”突然，威胁式的吼叫声在耳边爆炸，洛基吓得向后退了两步。他现在像极了一支极端易碎的高脚杯，被沿着桌沿摆放，在下面等待他的是注定将他摔成碎片的坚硬地面，而不是天鹅绒软垫。他期待的“天鹅绒软垫”今晚没来，洛基有些遗憾。汤姆不来，自己的牺牲未免有些得不偿失，现在，站在他面前的两个肆意放纵着自己丑恶面孔的家伙实在是太可笑了。不过，既然如此，他也无所谓。后悔，不是他的风格。就是不知道汤姆会怎么想……而且，洛基尽量不让自己的表情过于明显……他迟早会吃到那个敏感柔软的小猎物的。<br/>夜还长……<br/>“你真漂亮。”勒克眯起眼睛，像一只狐狸，紧盯着洛基。暧昧的烛光在洛基那副本就姣好的面容上更度了一层……显得十分妩媚的色泽。勒克心中默想：如果不是这次抓住了洛基的把柄，大概到毕业他也碰不到这个人。在他的脑海里已经有些阴暗的想法迁出头来，而这个所谓他们当中的骄子，本切特老师都给他面子的对象正赤身裸体的站在他面前。墨绿色的眼睛神秘、莫测的回望着自己……那双高贵的，即使处在如此不利境地依然居高临下的眼神……勒克突的从体内升腾出一股莫名的情绪，他感到羞愧？他为他想要对洛基做的事情感到羞愧？！“妈的！”震惊之余，他脱口而出，紧跟着一拳打到洛基的脸上，洛基吃痛，捂着脸，被打了一个趔趄，难以置信的盯着勒克尚还停留在空中的拳头。<br/>“操，”勒克心里忽悠一下，他打完了才反应过来。这一拳，将让在场的人都更鄙夷自己。他偷偷看向站在一旁的同伴，丹的嘴角扬起一丝冷笑。勒克想给自己找回点面子，强忍住发颤的声音，“正义”的指责，“他是个小偷，偷东西的又不是我！”<br/>洛基站在离勒克不远的地方，手慢慢放下去，他身上不太明晰的柔软汗毛还在冷空气中些微战栗着，但是他眼底的情绪已经从震惊转化为了镇定。他就那么定定的看着勒克，眨了几下眼睛。<br/>接着被扑倒在地。<br/>……<br/>……<br/>洛基怎么样了……汤姆的心一直悬着，他悄悄从睡眠室溜出来，脚步轻轻踏过无数级台阶，逐渐接近密室……</p><p>“唔……”<br/>什么声音，他停在原地竖起了耳朵，声音似有若无。他抬头看见了走廊的窗户，没有关严，有风从缝隙中灌进来。他继续往前走，直到与密室只有一墙之隔，又一声，“呜……“他这次听清楚了，确定是洛基在呜咽。<br/>“呜……天哪，救命……”洛基小声的求饶。<br/>还有一些喘息声。<br/>汤姆屏住呼吸，他低着头，像是在黑暗中寻找自己的脚。<br/>紧跟着，“啊——！”的一声惨叫。<br/>吓得汤姆逃也似的跑回了寝室，他的心跳得飞快，像要抛弃了身体似的。回到床上，躺了半天，还是没有平静下来，他害怕了。洛基今晚受到的残酷对待，他认为自己要承担很大的责任……还有自己也对洛基产生的龌龊念头，全部积压在他的心上。有东西正逐渐溢出眼角，他强忍住从嗓子里跃上来哭腔，将自己藏进被子里。蒙住头，用手捻住毯子的一角不断地擦拭着，试图控制住情绪。<br/>汤姆一直在哭，是为洛基吗？但是他在哭的时候脑子里什么也没想。<br/>……<br/>“我明天要把这件事告诉本切特先生吗？”汤姆最后抹了抹眼睛，那里渍湿一片。他重新把头探出被窝，在黑夜中睁大了眼睛，望着洛基空空的床铺。</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>本切特，是学校里兼教课程的副校长，汤姆他们很崇拜的教师之一。如果把洛基的事情告诉本切特先生，那他也许不会被开除呢……毕竟事出有因，而且本切特一直对他们很仁慈。汤姆看着讲堂上穿着得体的中年男子，无以复加的信任感从心底里冒出来。他有了一个想法。<br/>“先生，我有些课堂之外的问题可以向您咨询吗？”<br/>本切特已经整理好东西，看着站在身边的汤姆，又抬腕看了眼手表：“我现在要去开会，明天吧，好吗？”<br/>汤姆扭扭衣摆，明天……那意味着今晚洛基还要被折磨。在他犹豫要不要当场说出来的时候，本切特又说话了：“如果着急的话，你可以……”他又看了眼表，“六点钟来我的公寓找我。”<br/>……<br/>准时的，汤姆按响了本切特先生公寓的门铃。他还带了本书，是他最近在看的诗集，如果说当时在学校他有几乎脱口而出的勇气，那么在等待的时间里，那股情绪也像是一杯滚烫的热水，放置近温和了。所以那本书，就是他给自己找的掩护。<br/>这是他第一次踏入除了自己亲属之外的成年男人的住所，而且是他很尊敬的长辈。他没有窥探欲，只是有点好奇，顺便期待着有一套模板能给自己未来的生活勾勒出大致的形象。本切特从里面开了门，汤姆闻到一股潮湿烟草的味道。接着他随着主人的引荐上楼，楼梯是陈年木质的，边沿的地方有些干裂和卷翘，走起来吱呀响。虽然现在天还不晚，但是房间内光线暗淡，窗口都拉上了厚重的窗帘，只有书桌上有盏泛着黄光的小灯。“咳……”汤姆略有些不自在的清了清喉咙。<br/>“好了，问吧。”本切特坐在汤姆对面的椅子上，他重新拾起架在烟灰缸里冒着零星火光的香烟，吸了一口。<br/>汤姆闻言，起身，把自己带来的书放在桌上，指出几点疑惑。<br/>“这……”本切特弹了弹烟灰，“你能发现问题很好，但恐怕真正的答案你现在理解不了。“<br/>汤姆蹙起眉来。<br/>“你目前的任务是把课堂上的知识学好。“<br/>汤姆一时语塞。<br/>“说吧，孩子，你今天来这里到底要问些什么？“<br/>汤姆舔舔干燥的嘴唇，没想到被一眼看穿了，他有些难堪的憋红了脸。<br/>本切特哼的笑了，他递给汤姆一杯东西，让他别紧张。接着盯着汤姆的眼睛，意味深长的，“你和你的一位同学很像。“<br/>“嗯？“汤姆被这没来由的话搞的摸不清头脑。<br/>“但是眼神不一样，他拥有世界上最漂亮的绿色眼睛。“本切特边说边扯动了椅子，与汤姆靠的更近，接着他猛地吸了口气，张嘴把烟雾喷到汤姆脸上，”告诉我是什么问题？“他的大手盖住了汤姆的膝盖，暧昧的摩挲着，“你是不是哪里不舒服？“<br/>“不……“汤姆察觉到不对劲，他整个身体使劲往后缩，但那只大手越摸越靠上，”老师……“他抵触的按住本切特的胳膊，起身去拿书桌上的书。<br/>但是晚了，本切特已经贴着他的身体，从后面搂紧了他的腰。<br/>“放开我！“同一时间，汤姆开始剧烈的挣扎，他拿着书狠狠的砸向身后，但是徒劳。悬殊的体型差和力量差不允许他逃离。<br/>“救命!“汤姆惨叫一声，他的头发被那只有力的大手狠狠扯着，使劲埋进沙发软垫里，呼吸开始变得困难。<br/>“别害怕，我只是要帮你解决问题。”本切特笑着用手褪下汤姆的裤子，接着拉开自己的裤链。<br/>……<br/>“好痛……”<br/>本切特没有做一点润滑，就强硬的挤进了汤姆身后的处子地。他管这叫做“紧致的快感”，这是强 奸小男孩最美味的地方，虽然学生的小屁股把他自己的东西也夹的够呛，但他疯狂爱极了这感觉。<br/>又使劲插了几下，本切特扯着汤姆的后脖领把他扽起来。<br/>“呜……”汤姆跪趴在沙发上，胳膊拄着垫子，身后剧烈的痛感要将他撕裂了，泪水决堤般的顺着脸颊往下滑。他边呼叫边四肢并用的往远处爬。<br/>“你跑的了吗？”抽插得动作没有停止，本切特嘲笑着汤姆的举动，两条胳膊箍在小男孩的胸前，把他抓的更牢了，“喜欢吗？”<br/>“不要……老师，放了我。”<br/>“对，就这样，一直叫我老师……”本切特兴致冲冲的托着汤姆换了个姿势，把他完全面对面的压在身下。这也是本切特非常喜欢的，他喜欢看一张张稚嫩漂亮的脸蛋儿被他操的扭曲、痛哭流涕。<br/>“你跟他真像……”本切特用手指钳紧汤姆的下颚，逼他正视着自己，“我第一次操他的时候，”他已经爽的说话断断续续的，“唔……他也像你这么抗拒。”<br/>……<br/>“操……”本切特发出一声快活的呻吟，下身正在进行的交合逐渐顺畅起来，他每次向外抽，都有血迹随着阴茎从汤姆的后穴里带出来，这大大刺激了他的感官，他埋在汤姆身上，越干越卖力。<br/>可怜的汤姆承受着一次更胜一次的撞击，已经说不出一句完整话。他现在无比后悔来找本切特，他不光没有帮到洛基，现在还自身难保。<br/>……<br/>“我告诉你，”骇人的折磨终于结束以后，本切特将汤姆逼到角落里，咬牙切齿的威胁，说他在学生和同事之间口碑都很不错。如果汤姆去告发他，那他就当众揭穿说他是个小骗子！竟敢用这么卑劣的手段来诬陷一位品行端直的正派人士。“你看大家会相信谁？甚至你的母亲都不会相信你说的话。”他得意的高跷着脚晃荡，“看看你现在的样子，就是一个下流淫荡的小婊子。”他不耐烦的摆手，拎着汤姆的胳膊，把他丢进了浴室。虽然他很喜欢操学生时看他们呼唤哀嚎，但是不代表完事以后还喜欢。<br/>“不许说出去，听见了吗？只要你还在学校，我就有的是办法对付你。”<br/>“别这样看着我，你就是想勾引我再操你一次？”<br/>“你这个小骗子，小杂碎……”<br/>“这么小就是一个会勾引男人的婊子。”<br/>……<br/>……<br/>第二天一早，汤姆怀里搂着自己的书，被本切特丢出了公寓。那个魔鬼甚至在门口还在表演一位慈悲的好好先生，“下次有问题还来找我，汤姆。”<br/>汤姆没再回头看一眼，一瘸一拐的顺着小路往学校走，他感觉疲惫极了。他睡在本切特房间地板的角落里，做了一晚上噩梦。他梦见洛基……被本切特压在身下……<br/>“懊……”汤姆用拳头使劲敲了一下自己的头，泄愤似的将书扔进了路边的草丛里。<br/>……<br/>4.<br/>“不要想太多，好好完成学业。”<br/>汤姆读完手里的信，强忍住将它揉成一团的冲动。他早就应该清楚自己不会从父母那里得到什么想象中的安慰了，但这结果未免也太让人失望。他赌气的把信丢进了抽屉里。<br/>但只过了一会儿，他性格中柔软的东西又回来了，他不能因为别人做不到感同身受而产生怨恨。想到这，他又拿了张新的信纸，埋头写起来，他现在能做到把那些在成长中遇到的困惑完全摒弃了，他写了一些让远方的父母感到安心的体贴话以后，用蜡将信封起来。<br/>抬头，看见门口站着……本切特。<br/>此时，天色已经晚了。只有汤姆和寥寥几个同学还留在教室里。本切特冲孩子们笑了笑，道貌岸然的踱进来，他看到汤姆在写东西，便用温柔而严厉的声音命令他交出来，即使他可能无权过问。但已经有几双眼睛开始用奇怪的眼神盯着汤姆了，因为在他们的小脑袋里本切特老师绝不会无缘无故滥用他的权力。<br/>“先生，这是私人信件。”汤姆回答的声音很小，手里的纸被一把夺走了。<br/>本切特完全不理会汤姆的话，只顾凝视信上的字，反复看了几遍，他才放心的把信重新放回桌上，临走时，用手重重拍了汤姆的肩。<br/>汤姆不知道自己是怎么飞奔回睡眠室的，他只知道坐在床上的时候，已经出了一身冷汗。他下意识的朝洛基床铺的位置望过去，今晚，洛基安稳的躺在上面。<br/>这让他略微感到安心。<br/>勒克和丹也已经睡着了，其中一个哼哼唧唧的说着梦话，另一个也开始打呼噜。<br/>……<br/>换好衣服，他把自己的裤带绕了好几圈并打上结塞进了裤子里面，爬上了床。他现在只好侧躺着，被本切特狠狠侵犯过的地方还没有恢复，但是身体上的伤害还远不及心灵上的。不光是本切特的行为还有他说出的那些话都深深刺伤了汤姆，让他越发体会到自己的懦弱、无力。他没法帮助洛基，也没法帮助自己。想着，手背上又湿了一片。他甚至搜肠刮肚的总结出好几句矫情话来安慰自己。<br/>……<br/>他把头下的枕头拿出来，搂在怀里，终于睡着了。<br/>……<br/>日子，一天天的过去，汤姆感觉生活又重新步上了正轨，虽然对于“正轨”的定义，汤姆自己都颇有微词，但他欺骗自己，努力当作什么都没发生过。直到，本切特又来找他。<br/>“你的书，汤姆。”本切特笑着把汤姆之前丢到草丛里的书递给他。<br/>汤姆犹豫了。<br/>“拿着。”那本书被塞进他怀里。<br/>汤姆呆呆地看着面前满脸和煦微笑的男人，不懂他到底什么意思。<br/>那张噩梦般的脸上，胡子一动一动的：“你是不是还有问题需要老师帮你解决？”<br/>心里忽悠一下，汤姆想逃，手腕已经被扼住了，本切特笑眯眯的压低声音，“汤姆，你昨天的作业有几道问题很严重，老师需要跟你谈谈。”<br/>“不要……”眼泪又不争气的涌上眼眶，汤姆眼角向下耷拉着，泪花在阳光的照耀下泛着光，看的本切特体内急急的涌出一股燥热，只想把他扽到没人的地方赶紧爽一爽。<br/>“老师！”正在拉扯，本切特身后传来一声熟悉的呼唤，是洛基？！汤姆看清了。<br/>本切特很不情愿地松开手，汤姆揉了揉自己被捏出红印的手腕。<br/>“你来干嘛？”本切特说，那口气一点也不像老师和学生之间对话该用的语气。<br/>“你不许再找他。”洛基强硬的将汤姆护在身后。<br/>“洛基？”汤姆小声在他身后叫着，洛基示意他闭嘴。<br/>……<br/>对视了几秒，<br/>“哼。”本切特不屑一声，“你真的跟以前不一样了。”如果说他方才看汤姆的样子像一只鬣狗见了腐肉，那他现在看洛基的样子倒有点像……鬣狗看到了乌鸦？<br/>洛基趁这个时候拉着汤姆走了。<br/>“放心吧，他不会再找你了。”他俩在教学楼另一边的草坪上坐下，洛基仰头，眯眼看着天上的太阳。<br/>“谢谢……可……”汤姆此时已经把眼泪憋回去了，目前取代害怕萦绕在他心头的是一种好奇。<br/>“他不敢把我怎么样。”洛基虽然很不想让自己和奥丁这个姓有任何关联，但毫无疑问，在谈判的时候，这是一个非常好用的筹码，而且他家老头子在家族荣誉可能受到威胁的时候绝对、足够敏感。<br/>“谢谢你。”汤姆由衷的感谢。<br/>“不管那家伙对你说过什么……那都不是你的错，为了让人闭嘴他们什么话都说的出来。来自坏人的指责……你懂我意思吧，你可以更勇敢一点。”洛基像是在安慰汤姆，但他还是不擅长做这种事，为了止住有些尴尬的话题，他索性躺在了草坪上。<br/>“嗯。”看着那张明艳美丽的面孔，汤姆又露出呆呆地表情。<br/>“看什么？”<br/>“好漂亮。”无意识吐露出心里话的汤姆，低头红了脸。<br/>洛基无语的摇头，“你能不能说点和别人不一样的，这句话我都听腻了。”<br/>“等等……”汤姆灵机一动，把怀里的诗集摊在腿上，打开翻着，锁定了一篇，“你秀美的脸是造化的杰作……”到第二行，他停顿一下了，跳了过去，接着读，“眼光和谐而不做作，眼波流动另万物闪光，无比而支配一切美丽……”<br/>“书呆子。”洛基下了结论，“说真的，”他打断了汤姆，“他找过你几次了？”询问的声音里不带一丝温度。<br/>“一、一次……”汤姆又有股要哭的冲动。<br/>“我可求求你别哭了。”洛基从地上坐起来，汤姆闻言抿着嘴把眼泪憋住。<br/>洛基看着他的样子，嘴角忍住不往上扯，眼前这个家伙泪呼呼的越看越好欺负，让洛基有些手痒。自从他把汤姆当作狩猎目标的那一刻起，发展到现在，事态在他们两个人之间似乎衍生出了一丝“奇妙”的羁绊？这有些超出控制了，甚至猎手动了恻隐之心，洛基看着那双蓝汪汪、澄澈的眸子，轻轻的将手搭在汤姆的手背上，捏了捏，“你经历过的痛苦我可以感同身受。”<br/>汤姆耳边回响起本切特之前对他说过的一句话：你跟他很像，不过他拥有世界上最漂亮的绿色眼睛……接着汤姆回望着洛基，有一瞬间的失神。<br/>“好了，今晚你来吗？”洛基托着腮，望着汤姆那一头软乎乎、被阳光照耀的金灿灿的小卷毛儿。<br/>“今晚……”如果不是洛基提醒，他甚至都忘了他们还有密室那件事，“我……我……”<br/>“你刚才读诗的劲儿呢？”洛基把手伸过去抓了抓汤姆的头发，他早就想摸了，果然和想象中的手感一样。<br/>“你可以不用忍受那些的……”汤姆纤长秀气的手指捡起一根小木枝摆弄着。<br/>“是的。”洛基盯着汤姆的手指，注意到他修剪的光滑干净的指头。<br/>“我不懂……”汤姆意识到，洛基的日子过得似乎没有旁观者看来的那么光鲜和舒适。<br/>我也不懂。但是洛基什么也没说，伸手把摊在汤姆腿上的书抢过来，他倒要看看汤姆给他读诗的时候特意跳过了什么……</p><p>5.<br/>转眼，公假日就要到了，勒克和丹已经接受邀请——他们要利用这短暂的假期去朋友家——位于学校附近的乡村别墅，过一过快活日子。<br/>而，汤姆和洛基都决定留在学校里。汤姆是因为家住的太远，一来一回在路上就要花费一天多的时间。洛基……则是……汤姆听说，是因为不想看到奥丁家的脸。经过上一次的交谈，汤姆觉得自己与洛基之间的距离拉近了很多，但他还是……他认为自己没有准备好，所以那天洛基问他要不要去密室，他拒绝了。如果和勒克他们一起……“惩罚”洛基，会让他觉得，真正受惩罚的其实是他自己。<br/>那天，从操场上回去以后，汤姆在心底确认了无数次，在梦中也确认了无数次，他对于洛基的感情。甚至在一些失眠的夜里，他会躺着，从自己床铺的位置，伸出手去触碰覆在洛基身上淡淡的月光，洛基是美好的，是爱意的具象，不容许他去亵渎。<br/>……<br/>直到，大部分同学陆续离开学校那天。<br/>夜晚的睡眠室，较平日里安静了许多。汤姆已经换好衣服在床上躺一会了，但是那种心在胸膛里剧烈跳动的感觉让他辗转难眠，勒克和丹都走了……他记不清自己是第几次瞥向那个熟悉的位置，望着那个熟悉的身影。今晚的洛基看上去十分放松，只穿了一件单薄的上衣，毯子轻轻的搭在腰际，少年优美的身形被勾勒得一览无遗。汤姆觉得有些口干，他强力压制下内心燃起的冲动，一边想要继续守护住单纯圣洁的情感，一边脑海里是那些肉欲缠绵的画面。像本切特、像勒克和丹，他们的所作所为是让人不齿的，但自己又比他们更高贵吗？他想对洛基做的事情，跟他们有什么区别？想到这点，汤姆突然羞愧的把头钻进了毯子里。可我是出于爱意，他激动的视线都模糊了，我跟他们最大的区别就是……如果洛基不喜欢，我可以随时停手……他又从毯子里把头钻出来。不过前提是，他需要向洛基坦白，他还没有跟洛基表露过自己的感情。而此刻，已经顾不得是不是最佳时机了。打定主意，汤姆深呼吸……一鼓劲儿坐起来，但当他越来越靠近洛基的床铺，他又迟疑了。洛基会同意吗？他会有什么反应？？洛基……无数声质问在汤姆的脑海中盘旋，搞得他要疯狂了……<br/>当他再回过神来，就发现自己的手正握在洛基的肩膀上，使劲摇晃着。<br/>“嗯？”洛基嘤咛一声，带着被吵醒的不满，他揉了揉眼睛。但是汤姆确信他绝对睁都没有睁开眼看自己，就习惯性的下床，梦游似的从门口走出去了。<br/>这让汤姆有些摸不清头脑，他连忙追出去，发现洛基是朝楼上密室的方向走的。可能……洛基已经习惯了突然被勒克和丹叫醒带去密室了。汤姆心中五味杂陈。<br/>不过现在来不及多想了，慌乱中他赶紧跑回自己的床铺，随手抄起睡前放在枕边的书，抱在怀里。<br/>在接近密室的时候，汤姆感到手心微微湿润了，他在裤子上抹一抹，接着迈步，终于踏破了自己与洛基间的一墙之隔。<br/>“洛基……”当他第一次在密室中叫出这个名字，汤姆感叹自己嗓音中的沙哑，“我……”喜欢或是爱……怎么都这么难以脱口。<br/>洛基正背对着他，看不出任何情绪。<br/>“我喜欢你。”汤姆觉得自己的舌头都要绕在一起了，他不好意思的挠挠头发，低头看着脏兮兮的地板。<br/>有一个黑影朝他越靠越近，边缘泛着虚幻光彩的影子渐渐的和他自己的重叠在一起。汤姆抬头，猛然对上了洛基那双充满了纯粹的眸子。他觉得那双眼将他的灵魂都吸走了……<br/>鼻腔中充满了洛基身上独有的好闻味道，并且顺着血管充盈了全身。唇上软软的……汤姆瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信自己正在和洛基接吻。<br/>他的人生至此才经历了十几年，但是已经觉得自己体会到了一生中所能体会到最美好的感觉。他将永远把这一刻在自己所有的感官中储存起来。<br/>“洛基，我有时候觉得你就在我身边，但有时候……你又像是在镜子里。”你这么近，就在我眼前。但又那么远，我怎么能够拥有镜中的你呢？<br/>一吻终了，汤姆回味着嘴边还残留着淡淡的味道。<br/>……<br/>一切就这样发生了，<br/>汤姆第一次对洛基说爱，<br/>他们俩第一次感受对方的身体……<br/>“洛基，我爱你，洛基我爱你……”汤姆压在洛基身上，不断地重复着。他细碎的吻啄过洛基的脸颊、额头、脖子、胸口、肩膀……他在洛基身上探索着，所有露在外面的白皙皮肤都已经烧起来了，尤其是两个耳廓，简直红的像滴血。<br/>“唔……”洛基用牙齿硌住了怀里大男孩的耳垂，汤姆轻哼出声。洛基觉得很好笑，汤姆还是个雏，跟本切特那次根本不能算数，他现在压在自己身上，双手十分难耐的乱摸乱抓，下身已经硬了，一边猴急的耸动磨蹭着，一边又迟迟没有更进一步的动作，“可以吗？我可以吗？”汤姆嘴里嘟囔着。</p><p>“你可以。”洛基双手滑向汤姆的腰际，褪下了他的裤子，握住那根已经硬挺的东西。汤姆眼底闪动着，脸上的绯色更深了一层，额头已经渗出了汗……直到洛基引导着汤姆终于插进去，两人同时发出一声叹息。<br/>汤姆觉得自己整个人快要憋得爆炸了，尤其是下体的肿胀感像要濒临极限，他遵循本能开始在洛基体内抽动起来，快感飙升的速度宛如坐上了云霄飞车……在达到至高点后猛冲下去……<br/>“呜……对不起。”汤姆耷拉着脑袋，不敢看洛基的眼睛。他秒 射了。<br/>洛基支起身体，视线集中在汤姆的那根东西上……本来射过一次应该还半勃着的器官慢慢耷拉下去……就像它主人此刻的情绪一样，显得十分沮丧。“你太紧张了，”洛基又握住了那个尚在发育中的玩意，上下撸动。<br/>“不要……”汤姆的喘息声越来越粗重，他难耐的昂起头，眉头向上舒展着，一只瘦削的手紧紧扣住了洛基的手腕，呜咽一声又达到了高潮。<br/>“我……我也用手帮你……”汤姆不好意思的伸过手去，被洛基打回来。<br/>“你不要动。”洛基站起来，用手按住了汤姆毛茸茸的头，把他固定在原地，说，“用嘴吧。”<br/>汤姆听话的调整好姿势。他跪在洛基身前，微微佝偻着背，偷偷抬眼望了望洛基的表情，张开口，向眼前的阴茎凑过去，开始笨拙的舔舐。直到把那东西完全含进嘴里，他小心翼翼的想把牙齿藏起来，嘴上的动作迟缓又磨人……“嘶——”洛基皱起眉头，一双手狠狠的扣在身下人毛茸茸的脑袋上，扯着他动作的同时胯部挺动起来。<br/>汤姆被洛基顶的咽喉火辣辣的，但是强忍住情绪配合。<br/>而洛基正在汤姆嘴里疯狂的抽动着，他意识到自己失控了。忍不住使劲欺负身下的人，看他含着眼泪的样子，看他手都不知道摆在哪里乖乖扶在自己腿上的样子，看他两片薄薄的嘴唇被不断抽插的动作磨的通红的样子……终于！洛基在汤姆嘴里使劲捅了两下，射了。<br/>被射一嘴的汤姆张着嘴，有一摊精液积在他的舌头上，他有些无助的看着洛基。洛基命令他：“咽下去。”<br/>……<br/>“我想将你比作迷人的夏日， <br/>但汝却更显可爱和温存： <br/>狂野之风摧残着五月的花蕊， <br/>也一天天消逝着夏日的归期： <br/>苍天的明眸偶然泻出璀璨， <br/>却难以辉映他暗淡的容颜； <br/>一切明媚的色彩渐已消褪， <br/>过程是如此苍白； <br/>然而你却如永恒之夏， <br/>所有的美好永远也不会改变； <br/>就连死神也不敢对你嚣张， <br/>因你将永生于不朽的诗篇： <br/>只要世人一息尚存， <br/>你将和这诗篇永驻人间。”</p><p>等汤姆轻轻的念完，发现洛基已经靠在他的怀里睡熟了。还好明天也是休息日，汤姆轻轻吻了洛基的额头，道一声晚安，也闭上了眼睛。</p><p>6.<br/>“我的占有是好梦一场，梦里风光，醒时一无所有。”<br/>这句诗能完全描述汤姆此刻的心情，因为当他再睁开眼睛，洛基已经走了。他有些意外、有些失落，但是好像也在情理之中。他的书也不见了。<br/>“不、不……”汤姆从地上爬起来，头一次顶着日光从密室里跑出来。<br/>不……不在寝室，<br/>不……不在操场，<br/>不……也不在教室、图书馆，统统都不在。<br/>汤姆还没有像现在这样慌乱过，这感觉就像是眼看着最珍爱的东西从手中滑落，然后凭空消失了！没有撞击到地面时碎裂的声响，也没有另一只神奇之手能将它拯救。它的离去就好像它从未存在过。<br/>汤姆的视线滑过掌纹，<br/>除了空气，他的手心里没有任何东西。<br/>……<br/>糟糕的心情一直持续到夜里，直到一个影子突然钻上他的床。“洛基？！”汤姆在黑暗中眼睛都快放出光来了，不过他接触到心爱之人温热的身体时，失落的情绪压过了心头的狂喜，他委屈的搂紧了失而复得的宝贝，不断的亲吻着洛基的脸颊，同时压低声音，像是在抱怨又像是撒娇，“你去哪了？”他的眼角又耷拉下去，洛基觉得每次汤姆做出这种表情都像是条摇尾乞食的小狗……<br/>洛基抿了抿嘴唇，只说了两个字：“闭嘴。”便翻身骑坐在汤姆的胯上。<br/>汤姆仰视着洛基，接着头向两侧摆摆，除了他们两人以外的一切都似乎笼罩在迷雾中，耳边只能听见轻轻的呼吸声……应该没有人还醒着，汤姆稍微松了口气。<br/>“现在。”洛基命令着，“好好服侍我吧。”把手直接掏进汤姆的睡裤里。<br/>“呜……”汤姆脸上露出了羞怯的红晕，但身体给予了洛基一切诚实的反应。<br/>洛基俯视着汤姆，发现他皱着脸儿又快要哭出来了，“哼”了一声，不很情愿但还是体贴的压低了身体，在汤姆彻底进入后，将胸膛和身下的人贴在一起，两副少年的唇忘情的亲吻着。<br/>汤姆用手指在洛基后背上画着旋儿，他遵从本能的挺动起胯部，接着被洛基一把按住。虽然这是他们的第二次，但汤姆确实能感受到洛基在性事上的强势，不过他很顺从，唯一的期待就是洛基的目光能多在自己身上停留一会儿。<br/>“你会想我吗？”洛基舔弄着汤姆的耳垂。<br/>“什么？”汤姆没有想到洛基会问这个，他现在有点气喘吁吁的，忍耐着呻吟。<br/>洛基没再接话，他已经从汤姆眼神中了解了一切。紧跟着嘴角上扬，屁股更加用力的扭动起来，汤姆不得不咬紧了牙关。<br/>中途，他们还换了个姿势，洛基躺到了汤姆的位置，汤姆则跪到洛基身下，金棕色的小卷毛上蒙着一层薄薄的毯子，汤姆清秀的手指紧握着洛基腿间的东西，用玫红色的小嘴儿卖力的吸吮着，最后喉咙哽动，把嘴里的精液全部吞下去。<br/>直到，俩人都有些疲惫了，挨在一起躺好。洛基的手搭在汤姆的腰上……最后吻了一下对方的额头后闭紧了眼皮，“再见……”洛基喃喃道。<br/>这句话像一句咒语，汤姆听到后瞬间清醒过来。他望着眼前的人，一直睁着眼睛，直到眼球开始酸涩、胀痛，他所作的只是想在有限的时间里，将“看着洛基”这件事完成到最大限度……对，就这么看着他便足以。<br/>一行泪顺着闭紧了的漂亮眼角滑下来，汤姆贴上去，吻着那一小团儿月光。心头泛出一股苦涩的甜蜜。<br/>“我爱你，洛基。”他贴着洛基的耳边说。接着缩回自己的位置，用手掖了掖与洛基之间毯子的缝隙，蓝色的眼睛继续盯着那张已经沉静睡去的脸，汤姆也喃喃地念叨，他重复了两遍，“我爱你，我爱你。”</p><p>第二天，天刚蒙蒙亮，汤姆激灵一下醒过来，他慌张的起身去摸身边的位置，空的！又是空的！那瞬间他的心脏几乎停止了跳动。下一秒，一抬眼……看到洛基正在冲着他微笑。<br/>汤姆松了口气……原来洛基起的比他早，已经穿好衣服了。<br/>今天，是假期的最后一天，外出的学生们将要陆续回来。不过现在，睡眠室的人不多，还有一部分仍在睡觉，而早起的也都出去各做各事。汤姆一时兴起，把手从毯子里伸出来，非常依赖的捞住了洛基的胳膊。洛基眯起一只眼睛，汤姆赶紧松手了。他被洛基的眼神盯到有些尴尬，自觉地从床上爬起来，拿起旁边的衣服……结果毯子从上身滑落，汤姆注意到什么，赶紧用衣服捂住。<br/>“啧……”洛基轻笑了一声，语气戏谑，“挺精神的嘛。”<br/>汤姆的脸“唰”就烧红了。他想：第一次和洛基做的时候自己可能是太紧张了……但是昨晚就……正想着，一只略微冰凉的小手儿已经探进了毯子，握住了勃起的东西……“洛基……”汤姆小声哀求着，他很在意几个正在梦境边缘挣扎的同学，有人已经有醒过来的迹象了……但是洛基撸动的速度很快，没几分钟，汤姆便交代在他手里了。<br/>“哈哈，”洛基笑着摊着手给汤姆看自己手上“缴获”的“战利品”，然后一边抽了张纸抹着一边走出睡眠室。<br/>汤姆撇撇嘴，脑海中不断重现洛基眼神中那抹神采，虽然是在嘲笑自己……但是……他条件反射的按住自己下身，那里隐约又有抬头的趋势。<br/>……<br/>……<br/>白天过去。<br/>又到了夜晚，汤姆把身体裹在毯子里，痴痴的望着洛基的床铺。耳边分辨出勒克沉重的呼噜声和丹犀利的磨牙声。看来他俩出去玩的很累。不然真不知道他们再叫洛基一起上楼，自己会有什么感觉……他握紧了拳头，这件事情必须得到解决，而且是尽快……他在脑海里转着一切他能想到的主意，直到眼皮开始打架。</p><p>返校第一天，教室里充满了躁动的情绪，孩子们碎碎叨叨的聊笑着各种游玩的见闻和高兴事，只有汤姆一个人在本子上埋头写画……早课都要结束了……他抬头看向那个目光经常流连的座位，还是空着的，他又低头，围着纸页上的“洛基”打了两个圈，笔尖划过的痕迹是他特意买的绿色。<br/>……<br/>“叫到名字的同学出来一下。”校长突然出现在门口，孩子们安静下来，看着汤姆、勒克和丹依次起身走出去。关上门，校长对汤姆他们硬挤出一个微笑，“先生们，有些事需要你们协助。”<br/>协助……汤姆的心跳的厉害。<br/>原来洛基一大早就向校长坦白了自己“偷钱”的事情，汤姆非常、惊讶。<br/>不过，因为某些原因，这件事没有再张扬。校长在一边看着洛基把钱还给汤姆他们。洛基已经换下制服了，身边还摆着只行李箱。<br/>这是汤姆在少年时代里最后一次见到洛基。而对方幽绿色的眸子除了将信封递过来时附送的礼貌对视外，没有再对他表露出任何其余的情绪。<br/>汤姆接过信封，表面上仍然淡定，但泛红的眼圈已经暴露了他的内心正逐渐崩溃。“是我自愿给他的。”汤姆说，虽然没有人在听他说什么。<br/>……<br/>大家陆续出去了，汤姆还留在座位上。<br/>“我们还能再见面吧。”他强忍住不再去看洛基。<br/> “也许吧。”洛基说。<br/>……<br/>汤姆早就知道洛基注定要离开这里，只是没想到会这么突然。尤其是，在他和洛基的关系正逐渐升温的时候。汤姆想不明白，但他好像又有点明白，洛基之前愿意待在这里是因为可以远离“家人”，再然后他就想得到彻底的自由了。无论是他那种不太完善的行为抑或是他现在做出的选择，全无对错之分。只因为他是洛基，而他现在想这么做而已。<br/>汤姆很难过，但他也不觉得自己被抛弃了。<br/>……<br/>洛基的离开，让一种隐秘的威胁又蠢蠢欲动了。本切特重新找上了汤姆。不过这次，汤姆做出了一个让自己都倍感惊讶的举动，他找到机会，大叫着跑进了校长室把一切都说了。<br/>他有证据，让本切特见鬼去吧！<br/>“疯了吗？我疯了吗？！”汤姆在吼叫的时候觉得好像有一部分灵魂飞出了体外，鸟瞰着办公室里的一切，他看到自己憋红了脸，扯着嗓子，手指拼命在空气中挥舞。<br/>他当然没疯，但也是在发泄情绪。<br/>“勇敢，更勇敢一点。”这是洛基对他说过的。<br/>……<br/>关于本切特的结局，是他被严肃处理了，一些受到过伤害的孩子也都愿意站出来指正。<br/>校方通知了汤姆的父母，他们来把汤姆带走了……嗯……他们说之前并没有注意到儿子有什么异常的地方，只是说每次通信汤姆都会写一些开心的东西，从来没有跟他们表露过有关此事的任何情绪。<br/>对此，汤姆感到很无奈，但也不想多说什么了。<br/>……<br/>……</p><p>①	个小小番外：<br/>又过了好多年，汤姆成为了知名的演员。<br/>……<br/>一天，他收到一封绿底上有烫金字的邀约，落款写着“劳菲森”，不是他熟悉的姓氏。<br/>拆开，里面附了一首诗：</p><p>“我想将你比作迷人的夏日， <br/>但汝却更显可爱和温存： <br/>狂野之风摧残着五月的花蕊， <br/>也一天天消逝着夏日的归期： <br/>苍天的明眸偶然泻出璀璨， <br/>却难以辉映他暗淡的容颜； <br/>一切明媚的色彩渐已消褪， <br/>过程是如此苍白； <br/>然而你却如永恒之夏， <br/>所有的美好永远也不会改变； <br/>就连死神也不敢对你嚣张， <br/>因你将永生于不朽的诗篇： <br/>只要世人一息尚存， <br/>你将和这诗篇永驻人间。”</p><p>汤姆笑了，他按照上面的号码转接过去，“您好，劳菲森先生。”汤姆清了清嗓子，“所以您现在准备还给我那本书吗？”<br/>“不。”洛基回答，“想要就自己来拿。”</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>